1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners for albums such as photographic albums and scrapbooks where it is the required to add or replace album pages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of photographic albums and scrapbooks are designed for easy expansion by the insertion of additional pages and pages may also be removable from the album as required. Conventially, such an album consists of separate front and rear covers and separate album pages between the covers. The album is held an assembled state by releasable fasteners, each consisting of a male and female screw inserted from the front and the back of the album, the female screw consisting of a screw head and an internally threaded shack and the male screw consisting of a head and an externally threaded shank, which engages within the internally threaded shank of the female screw. The two screws, when assembled, provide a fastening of variable length which can be adjusted within predetermined limits to suit the number of pages within the album. To permit replacement or insertion of pages, one or other of the screws is removed to permit removal of the front or the back cover and possibly some of the album pages at the front or back while the other screw remains in position to retain the remainder of the album pages in alignment. This screw-type fastening system has been in use for many years but is not particularly convenient to use as it can be quite difficult to align the male and female screws while maintaining alignment of the pages particularly when adding album sheets to increase the size of the album.